Tan ella
by vidal-chan
Summary: ¿Como podía esa sonrisa calentarme el alma? ¿Por qué esta chica lo era todo para mi? La respuesta era sencilla: Por que era Sakura.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP._

**Tan ella**

Perfecto. Este momento podría ser considerado perfecto.

O tal vez no era el momento, era la situación, la persona.

_Era ella._

Su pequeño cuerpo aun bajo el mío, su calor rodeándome, abrazándome como solo ella sabe. El olor de su piel embriagándome con su suave mescla a flores y cereza, con un toque de sudor por la agitación del momento intimo. Y ese sonido, el hermoso sonido de su corazón, acelerado por el placer del orgasmo alcanzado, golpeando contra mi oreja mientras mi cabeza descansa en su pecho entre esas formas redondas y suaves como terciopelo. Aun podía sentir su sabor en la lengua...

_Perfecta._

¿Qué hacia ella en mi cama? ¿Por qué estaba ella conmigo? No importaba, realmente. Mientras se quedara ahí, nada importaba.

Sentí como sus cálidas manos comenzaban a acariciar mi nuca y a despeinar aun más - si era posible- mi cabello.

-Quedémonos así el resto de la tarde... y de la noche -Susurre y la abrace un poco más fuerte-, y para toda la vida.

Su risa sonó, armoniosa.

_Hermosa_.

-Es tentador, pero -levante la mirada para encontrarme con mi color favorito en ojos de ella- ¿No deberíamos comenzar a vestirnos ya? El partido es en menos de una hora.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Lo olvide -admití y apoye mi peso en los antebrazos para verla mejor-. Me distraes.

-¿Tendría que sentirme culpable? -Sus labios formaron una sonrisa traviesa.

Reí y sacudí la cabeza en forma de negación. Sakura era tímida por naturaleza, pero de vez en cuando era un poco juguetona y traviesa. A mi me gustaban todas sus facetas.

La Sakura feliz, la triste, la enojada, la enérgica, fuerte, luchadora, determinada, la risueña, apasionada; La hija, la hermana, mejor amiga, la dueña, estudiante, la novia, la mujer. Mi mujer. Por que hace unos meses la había convertido en una y, en algunos años más, le pondría un anillo al dedo y lo seria ante todo el mundo.

-Tengo una idea -Susurre contra su boca-. No hay que ir.

Ella sonrió.

-Bien -Me dio un beso y se encogió de hombros-. Pero tu soportaras solito las quejas y burlas de Eriol.

Gruñí, recordando al molesto ingles de ojos azules que tengo por mejor amigo.

-Es el ultimo partido, Shaoran -dijo mientras me empujaba un poco para cambiar posiciones. Me miro desde arriba y sonrió al tiempo que se inclinaba a besar mi cuello-. Tu ultimo partido como capitán del equipo.

Fue mi turno de esbozar una sonrisa. Agarre la cadera de mi novia entre mis manos y cerré los ojos para disfrutar mejor sus caricias.

Era cierto. Era nuestro ultimo partido. En unas cuantas semanas terminaríamos el instituto. He de admitir que es un poco triste ya que tengo muy buenos recuerdos de la escuela a lado de mis amigos.

De Eriol con sus bromas; Yamazaki con sus mentiras y Mihara regañándolo; Yanaguizawa con sus historias y Sasaki con su tranquilidad. Tomoyo con sus consejos y siendo siempre la mejor de las amigas. Y Sakura, mi Sakura con sus sonrisas, su apoyo incondicional, todo. Pero aunque le dijéramos adiós al instituto Seijo, seguiríamos juntos todos, de alguna manera.

Me senté y ella quedo a horcadas sobre mi. Besé su clavícula y sentí como su piel se erizaba al contacto con mi lengua, baje por el sendero entre sus pechos.

-Shaoran... -Gimió.

_¡Otro hermoso sonido!_

Erguí la cabeza y subí las manos para sostener sus mejillas sonrojadas. La mire a los ojos y observe sus matices verdes. Mi verde. La solté.

-Salimos en 15 minutos, Cerezo.

Agrando los ojos y se llevo las manos a ambos lados de la cara, soltando un chillido y me regalándome una imitación bastante tierna de_** El grito.**_

_Adorable._

No pude evitar reír. Así como tampoco pude evitar verla correteando desnuda por mi habitación, buscando su ropa. Para mi no había nada más perfecto que sakura... y su cuerpo desnudo.

Su cabello largo hasta la cintura y con rizos juguetones en las puntas, de un curioso castaño rojizo y con destello dorados al sol; Sus ojos -_¡Mi vida por esos ojos!_- grandes, brillantes y expresivos, a veces, incluso peligrosos. Su nariz, pequeña y respingada, sus pómulos que se marcaban cada vez que sonreía y sus labios, aun rojos e hinchados, de un sabor que solo podía pertenecerle a ella; y si osaba bajar un poco mas la mirada pasando por su cuello -obviando una pequeña marca rojiza a un lado de este-, y los huesitos de su clavícula, llegábamos a un de las partes que mas me gustaba de su cuerpo, sus pechos redondos, llenos, coronados con unos botones rosas. _Bellos_. Su cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, un trasero bien formado y por ultimo unas bellas piernas largas...

_Me encantaba._

La primera vez que estuvimos juntos ambos estábamos completamente sonrojados y avergonzados. Ahora yo podía tomarme el descaro de verla sin reparos y ella se paseaba con poca ropa por mi departamento. O desnuda en mi habitación.

Sakura junto toda la ropa y comenzó a vestirse. La imite. Cuando ella estaba poniéndose las bragas comenzó a reír. Termine de abrocharme los pantalones y la mire extrañado.

-No sentí esto -. Dijo al ver mi expresión, señalando el interior de su muslo izquierdo a modo de explicación. Específicamente al moretón consecuencia de una mordida.

Me sonroje, culpable.

-Lo siento-. Me disculpe, realmente no creí haber mordido tan fuerte. No quería que se marcara tanto.

-No te preocupes -. Dijo conciliadora, se acerco y beso mi hombro aun desnudo-, nada que la falda no cubra.

Cierto, el moretón no podría ser visto aun así, la falda de porristas era corta pero lo cubriría, aunque probablemente alguna persona perceptiva como Tomoyo, algún buen espectador, o alguno de los imbéciles a los que les gusta verle las piernas a la capitana de porristas, se darían cuenta durante los saltos de su rutina.

Sonreí soberbio. De acuerdo, tal vez_ quería_ que se marcara un poquito.

Termine de vestirme y Sakura se estaba cepillando el cabello frente al espejo. Se había puesto unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de tirantes blanca que se le amoldaba al cuerpo. _Sexy._

Tome mi mochila donde estaba el uniforme y las deportivas y tome la bolsa de Sakura donde seguramente ella llevaría lo mismo. Camine hasta la entrada del departamento, tome las llaves y las hice sonar.

-¡Ya es hora, nena!

-¡Espérame, ya voy!

La vi aparecer por el pasillo mientras se ponía un jersey negro, mío. A ella le gustaba mucho ponerse ropa mía mientras estaba aquí, ese jersey es nuestro favorito, de mi Cerezo por que es mi favorito y el mío por que me gusta como le queda a ella.

Cuando noto que me la devoraba con la mirada, sonrió.

¿Cómo podía esa sonrisa calentarme el alma? ¿Por qué esta chica lo era todo para mi?

La respuesta era sencilla: Por que era Sakura.

Antes de subir al auto tome a Sakura de la mano y la acerque a mi, rodee su cintura con un brazo y la otra mano la coloque en su mejilla. Mi mirada fue directo a sus ojos, verde y ámbar. Y la bese.

Un beso lento ,pero apasionado. Intentando mostrarle todo lo que siento por ella, lo que es para mi, lo que ella me hace sentir. Sus labios amoldándose a los míos, mi lengua reconoció su boca, su sabor; nuestras bocas encajando una vez mas, como ya lo han hecho miles de beses, y este beso era distinto, cada beso era nuevo y distinto, todo con ella era nuevo, hermoso, perfecto. Nuestros labios mostrándose dueños y perteneciendo los unos a los otros. Y falto el aire.

Junte mi frente con la suya. Mi mano aun en su rostro esperando a que ella abriera los ojos y me mirara una vez mas. Como solo ella puede mirarme. Y una vez lo hizo, sonreímos.

-Te amo, Sakura.

Y lo hacia. En casi seis años de relación mi mundo giraba en torno a ella, mi prioridad era su felicidad, y mi mayor deseo era que mostrara siempre su cálida sonrisa, conmigo a su lado.

Entonces fue ella quien acaricio mis rostro con sus manos, sus ojos brillando como las mas bellas y puras esmeraldas.

-Te amo, mi querido Shaoran.- Concluyó.

_Tan ella._

_Tan perfecta._

_Tan hermosa._

_Tan mía._

_Tan Sakura._

_**¡Bien! Primero; gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer. Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto -Llámese fic, llámese one-shot-.**_

_**Por favor, sean amables. Soy nueva y pido comprensión, paciencia, y omisión a mis faltas de ortografía y mala gramática. Y claro acepto opiniones, quejas y sugerencias en un bello y lindo Review -Si gustas, claro. y no tiene que ser largo, un par de palabras estarán bien-.**_

_**De nuevo: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! **_

_**Yo soy Vidal. ¡Ja ne!**_


End file.
